1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to stairway lifts, and more specifically, to a moving step for stairs.
Many homes have multiple floors including a basement. Household members easily traverse a staircase many times a day. Stair lifts have been used for many years to carry a person, who has difficulty climbing up and down stairs on their own accord.
One of the many drawbacks of a stair lift system is that the devise monopolizes the stairway and limits the use of the stairway by other household members. Most of these systems have wide tracks reducing the usable width of the staircase. Stair lift carriages protrude into the upper and lower landing area making passage through these areas difficult. Another drawback is the device is very obvious and diminishes the decorative esthetics of the staircase and surrounding area.
The present invention proposes a discrete electromechanical traversing step system, which overcomes or alleviates the problems associated with known stair lifts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous stair lift devices have been provided in prior art. While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described